


The Boy in the Reflection

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [71]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Craigslist, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Soft Choi Soobin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: When Soobin needs to buy a mirror, he doesn't expect to develop a crush on the shameless seller with pink hair.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	The Boy in the Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I saw this prompt on twitter and just had to create my own spin on it! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I will update my Taegyu series next!
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Soobin pulled up his Craigslist app and clicked on the search bar. He chewed his lip absentmindedly as he typed in the words “full length mirror”. He was sick and tired of only being able to see the upper half of himself in the bathroom, and he worked too hard on his outfit ensembles to not be able to see the finished product fully.

He wasn’t that much into fashion, but he liked to look nice, and sometimes it was hard to really tell without having a nice mirror. He trusted his roommate immensely, but Beomgyu was an e-boy through and through, so his tastes didn’t exactly line up with Soobin’s. Soobin still always asked his opinion though, because it was valid and valuable and Beomgyu was not one to lie to Soobin if something didn’t look good.

But the time had come for Soobin to just invest in a good, hand-me-down mirror. Surely there would be some for sale on the hellhole that was Craigslist. He made sure to check the right filters, so he didn’t end up on a side of the website that he conclusively did _not_ want to end up on.

He leaned back as he started to scroll, seeing a few that would do the job but didn’t match his room or were in various states of disrepair. The prices weren’t too bad, which was nice, and a few of them offered delivery, which would be nice because Soobin didn’t have a car. It was pointless to own a car when Seoul had such excellent public transportation. But he wasn’t about to carry a mirror nearly as tall as him onto the trains.

Imagine the looks he’d get.

The pickings grew slimmer as he scrolled, and Soobin sighed. He really didn’t want to buy a new one from a department store, but he began to accept that that may be his only option.

Only then, he stopped on a posting. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. He felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly lifted his head to make sure he was alone in the apartment. Last thing he needed was Beomgyu asking questions and teasing him.

He looked back at the post and swallowed a bit. The photo uploaded was indeed of a mirror, but unlike all the other posts, the seller was very clearly seen in the reflection of the mirror. As in, he was fully posed and literally uploaded a mirror selca to his Craigslist ad. And he was _hot_.

Soobin didn’t often catch butterflies by a simple photo, but this one was an exception. The boy was dressed in all black, from the jeans, to the belt, to the turtleneck, to the blazer, and he looked absolutely stunning. He had faded pink hair with dark roots, and he held his phone upside down right in front of his face so Soobin could only see one of his eyes. But it was enough that he knew the boy was gorgeous. Like, possibly a model or an idol gorgeous.

Soobin gulped, blinking fast and quickly scrolling down to check the details of the ad. The mirror was the right dimensions and a reasonable price, but Soobin would have to go pick it up himself. He scrolled back up to the photo, staring at the boy, mind racing. He really needed a mirror, and if he went and picked it up…maybe he’d get to meet the person in the reflection.

Only, he couldn’t go alone. He was an embarrassing mess around people he was attracted to, and if this boy could make him blush through a fucking screen, Soobin knew he needed a support system.

He only had one option though, and that was his roommate. Beomgyu was amazing, the bestest best friend Soobin could have asked for, but he was also prone to teasing Soobin at any opportunity. Soobin _knew_ he’d poke fun the second he saw Soobin blush in front of the boy in the reflection, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with that.

However, the idea of going alone was monumentally scarier, so Soobin sighed and pulled out his phone to text Beomgyu. As he waited for a reply, he sent an inquiry about the mirror, trying not to sound too awkward.

**RE: Mirror for Sale!**

_Hello, I am interested in purchasing this mirror! What time works best for me to pick it up? Thank you!_

He sent the message and quickly closed out of the browser, suddenly nervous. He got up, setting his laptop aside and going to the kitchen to find a snack. As he searched through the pantry, his phone dinged in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that Beomgyu was free tonight after he got off work. Soobin thanked him and sent him a bunch of heart emojis that would make the boy cringe, and then pocketed his phone again.

By the time he selected a snack and returned to the living room, his nerves had worn off slightly and so he reopened his computer to see if the seller had messaged back. When Soobin pulled up the tab, there was a little indicator on his message icon, signalling a reply. He ignored how his heart sped up a bit as he clicked on it, and smiled as he read.

**RE RE: Mirror for Sale**

_Hi there, prospective buyer! Please feel free to stop by this evening around 8pm! The mirror is very excited to have a new owner!_

An address was listed below, along with some emojis that were even cringier than the ones Soobin sent Beomgyu, but they made Soobin smile. The seller lived only fifteen minutes away from Soobin’s building, which meant that it would only take thirty minutes to get there on public transport. Soobin had been expecting worse, so he was relieved. He replied that he would be there, cash in hand, and then sent Beomgyu a text informing him of the time as well.

“I can’t believe you dragged me all the way out to _Hongdae_ because you’re too nervous to pick up a mirror by yourself,” Beomgyu complained as they got off the train. Soobin rolled his eyes as they made their way to the turnstiles. “You act as if we don’t live five minutes away from the Hongdae district, ‘Gyu,” he pointed out. Beomgyu only stuck his tongue out at him, to which Soobin giggled, before pulling up walking directions to the seller’s apartment building.

The streets were busy, university students bustling about in the rush to get home after their study periods had ended. Soobin pitied them, remembering when he used to dorm, and how he had only scarcely managed to survive in such a fast-paced environment. Living off-campus was much better suited to his lifestyle. He wondered in the boy in the reflection was the type of person that Soobin tried to avoid. He hoped that wasn’t the case.

They found the building easily enough, and Soobin held his breath as they knocked on the door. Beomgyu stood close by, hands in his pockets as he looked up and around at the bland walls and ceilings. A few seconds later, Soobin heard the doorknob twist, and then he was face-to-face with the boy in the reflection himself.

True to Soobin’s suspicions, he looked even better in person. He was tall, something the photo hadn’t conveyed properly, and everything else about him was amplified. His sharp eyes, smooth skin, plump lips and rounded cheeks, Soobin was in the presence of beauty itself. It was rare for him to be so struck by a stranger’s appearance, but here he was, openly gaping as his best friend chuckled mutedly next to him.

“Hello!” the seller cried out; his voice higher pitched than Soobin expected. “You must be here for the mirror. I’m Yeonjun.” Soobin blinked a few times, before nodding and smiling awkwardly. “Hi, my name is Soobin,” he replied, his voice surprisingly steady. He saw Yeonjun’s eyes glance at Beomgyu, who gave him a bright smile, and Soobin blushed in embarrassment. “This is my best friend Beomgyu, he’s just here to help me transport,” he explained.

The boy looked back at him, before giggling a little, nose scrunching up in a way that had Soobin’s head spinning. “I hope you’re not expecting some grandiose mirror, Soobin-ssi, it’s actually very easy to move,” he informed. Soobin’s cheeks burned bright red, but before he could think of what to reply with, Beomgyu took a step closer.

“Soobin-hyung gets nervous around strangers, I’m here as moral support,” he supplied, laughing loudly. Soobin scoffed, wrinkling his nose as he stepped away from Beomgyu. But the boy with the pink hair only laughed along, and his eyes conveyed no judgement as they settled back on Soobin. In fact, his gaze was slightly…adoring?

Soobin dug his hand into his pocket to pull out his cash, wanting to speed things along so he could spare himself any further embarrassment courtesy of his best friend. “The reason we’re here,” he said, holding out the money. Yeonjun’s eyes glanced at Soobin’s hand, before he lifted his head and smiled, nodding. “Let me just go grab the mirror so you can make sure you actually like it,” he said, and then rushed off, leaving his door wide open. 

As soon as he was gone, Beomgyu turned to Soobin, eyes wide. “Hyung, you _have_ to ask for his number,” the younger whispered. Soobin blushed, immediately shaking his head and checking to make sure the boy couldn’t overhear them. “Why would I do that?” he hissed back, equally as quiet. Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “Because he’s been eye-fucking you since the second he opened the door!” He shoved Soobin’s shoulder once. “Be bold, hyung! This could be what you’ve been looking for!”

Soobin blushed further at that, looking away from Beomgyu and shaking his head. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled, though he didn’t even believe himself. Beomgyu only sighed, before turning away just in time, as Yeonjun returned with the mirror just then.

“Here she is, we already said our goodbyes,” he joked, eyes crinkling as he giggled. Soobin broke a smile, and did a quick once-over of the mirror, before deeming it worthy of the price. “Looks great, Yeonjun-ssi,” he replied, holding out the money yet again. Yeonjun flashed him a smile, going to reach for it, before Beomgyu interrupted _again_.

“I have a question,” he said. Soobin groaned, closing his eyes for a second before opening them. Yeonjun was a good sport though, and turned to look at Beomgyu properly, smiling kindly. “Shoot,” he replied.

Beomgyu grinned, glancing at Soobin before looking back at Yeonjun. “Do _you_ come with the mirror, too?”

And yep, Soobin was going to kill his best friend. This is how it was going to end, Beomgyu dead and Soobin in prison forever. Imagine the scandal. Taehyun would never forgive him. Or maybe he would, considering what Beomgyu had done to deserve such a thing.

Soobin felt his entire face heat up and his jaw dropped as the words left Beomgyu’s mouth. Yeonjun’s jaw dropped too, eyes widening and cheeks coloured red as he fish-mouthed for a split-second, eyes immediately flickering over to meet Soobin’s. Soobin looked back at Beomgyu as soon as he met Yeonjun’s eyes, and made to scold him, but Beomgyu reacted before he could.

He gasped, waving his hands in the air quickly. “Oh my God, I’m not asking for _me_ ,” he clarified, laughing. Yeonjun’s face relaxed a fraction. “I have a boyfriend, we’re very happy. No, I was asking for _hyung_ , he—.”

“I’m so sorry Yeonjun-ssi, I can’t take him out in public,” Soobin intervened, pushing Beomgyu aside and grabbing Yeonjun’s hand. Yeonjun startled a bit, blinking fast as Soobin pushed the money into his hand. Yeonjun glanced at the money, before staring back at Soobin, lips still parted in confusion, and Soobin couldn’t look him in the eye.

He carefully took the mirror, shooting a glare at Beomgyu, who only raised his brows innocently. Soobin turned back to Yeonjun, who had closed his mouth and was looking at Soobin in a most peculiar manner. Soobin swallowed, trying not to let his embarrassment show as he bowed awkwardly. Yeonjun probably thought he was so weird. But it was fine, Soobin would never have to see him again after this.

For some reason though, that didn’t make him feel any better.

“Thank you for the mirror, Yeonjun-ssi, I hope you have a good rest of your evening,” he said. He chanced one more glimpse at the boy, but he just nodded, staying quiet. Soobin sighed internally, and then pivoted, grabbed Beomgyu’s elbow. Beomgyu giggled quietly as he let Soobin pull him down the hallway, and as they reached the elevator, he twisted his head right as the doors opened and shouted down the hallway before Soobin could stop him.

“Soobin-hyung is a catch! And single! Better grab him before someone else does!”

Soobin inhaled sharply, clamping his hand over Beomgyu’s mouth and yanking him into the elevator. The doors closed and Soobin removed his hand, glaring at his friend in mortification. “What is wrong with you?!” he shrieked. Beomgyu glared right back at Soobin, hands in fists. “I’m tired of you never taking the opportunity to find someone who will make you happy! Yeonjun-ssi knew you for all of five seconds and I could tell he wanted to bend you over his kitchen counter!”

Soobin blushed at that, pretending to gag and pushing Beomgyu away. He held onto the mirror to keep himself from physically hurting Beomgyu, but the younger just crossed his arms and gave Soobin a pointed look. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, but I wasn’t about to let you miss out again, hyung. You deserve someone who wants to bend you over a counter,” he said softly.

At that, Soobin only groaned again, closing his eyes and turning away from Beomgyu and his weird-ass sentiments. All he wanted was to get this stupid mirror back to his apartment so he could go to bed and forget this night ever happened. He would let the boy in the reflection go, and that would that. He didn’t have time to form an attachment, so he would be damned if he let Beomgyu get to him.

They got off the elevator quietly, Beomgyu having pulled out his phone to text Taehyun no doubt, and Soobin let him. He was tired, and didn’t feel like arguing anymore. The mirror really was easy to carry, Soobin was just going to have to be careful not to bump into anyone with it.

As they waited to cross the street, Soobin sighed, catching the attention of Beomgyu. The younger put his phone away and wrapped an arm around Soobin’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you, hyung,” he apologised, resting his head on Soobin’s shoulders for a minute. Soobin only exhaled, but didn’t say anything.

“Soobin-ssi!”

Both boys turned at the call of Soobin’s name, and Soobin’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw Yeonjun running up to them. Beomgyu gasped, looking at Soobin, who looked back at him in shock. Beomgyu giggled, pulling the mirror out of Soobin’s hands. “Don’t worry hyung, I’ll take this back safely, you just…catch the next train, okay?” he said, scurrying off before Soobin could stop him.

Yeonjun came to a halt in front of Soobin, slightly out of breath. He glanced at Beomgyu’s rapidly retreating form, before looking back at Soobin. Soobin blushed, smiling shyly. “Did I accidentally short the money?” he asked. Yeonjun chuckled, shaking his head and scratching his elbow awkwardly.

“No, um,” he said, cheeks burning bright as he looked away briefly. Soobin saw him take a deep breath, and then a set of mesmerising eyes were locked with Soobin’s. “Was your friend being serious?”

Soobin sighed, running a hand through his hair ashamedly. “He doesn’t know boundaries, I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable,” he answered. He knew he didn’t really answer Yeonjun’s question, but he couldn’t be sure what the boy was really asking. Thankfully, he shook his head and stepped closer, biting his lip anxiously.

“I meant about…you being single.”

Soobin’s brows flew up his head as his lips formed an awestruck ‘o’. He felt his face heat up, and he sputtered a bit. “O-oh, uh, I…y-yeah, I’m single,” he managed to get out, cheeks growing darker and darker as he did. His heart was hammering in his chest, every nerve ending electrified as they stood on the street corner staring at each other. Soobin couldn’t quite believe what was happening, and if he wasn’t in public, he probably would’ve pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Yeonjun smiled in what appeared to be relief, his features softening and his shoulders relaxing. Soobin was still tense, palms pressed to his jeans. “I recently just got some extra money,” Yeonjun said, waving the cash Soobin gave him around in the air. Soobin gulped, lips parted but no words coming out. Yeonjun only smiled again, lowering his hand and tilting his head a bit. “Would it be okay if I spent it buying you dinner?”

And fuck, that was so smooth. Soobin actually had to look away, covering his mouth as he smiled widely, shaking his head a bit. “Oh my God,” he murmured, but he knew Yeonjun heard because the boy burst into giggles. “Was that too cheesy?” he laughed, staring at Soobin already as the younger lifted his head back up.

Soobin moved his hand away from his mouth and shook his head. “No, it was great,” he said honestly. Yeonjun beamed, and then bit his lip, lifting on his toes for a moment before lowering. “So…do you want to? Get dinner?” he asked, voice shy. Soobin felt the butterflies return, and a small part of him screamed that he was too awkward, too shy, too tall (tall?), but he pushed those thoughts away and nodded.

“I’d love to.”

Yeonjun’s answering smile was striking, and when he held out his hand, Soobin didn’t allow himself to hesitate before he took it.


End file.
